History Repeats Itself
by Oxymoron 2011
Summary: Sequel to "Past" Naomi and Ichigo have been dating and all seems to be going well but when Naomi's powers stop working will everything really be okay and what does Aizen have to do with this? IchigoxOC


History Repeats Itself

Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

**Oxymoron: Hey everyone I'm alive and well with the first chapter of the sequel of "Past"! So let's get this started Naomi the disclaimer please**

**Naomi: Oxymoron 2011 does not own Bleach that honor belongs to Tite Kubo.**

The sun was high over head in Karakura town in what to most people would believe to be a beautiful day. Unfortunately Ichigo Kurosaki and Naomi Shizuka are not most people and this day was not beautiful.

Ichigo landed lightly on his feet after slicing yet another hollow through its mask. "Damn it they just keep coming." He panted out as his girlfriend approached him. "Come on Ichi you could use the exercise" she teased before charging at a rather large hollow with her ornate red sword.

Ichigo paused he still was mesmerized whenever he saw Naomi fight as she was quite ill as a young child when they first met and now was probably one of the strongest fighters he'd ever met. He then blinked "Hey what's that supposed to mean…and don't call me Ichi!" he shouted as he ran after the girl. Naomi laughed freely as she landed gently on the ground after destroying the last of the hollows.

"Ah come on Ichigo that's no fun" she said with a smile on her face. Ichigo chuckled wrapping his arms around her pulling her to his chest "Your lucky your cute" he said before planting a light kiss onto her lips. "I love you Ichi" she said Ichigo smiled warmly tightening his grip on the girl "I love you too."

Suddenly the couple froze sensing another hollow approaching and fast. "Guess were not done yet" Ichigo muttered slowly stepping away from Naomi and drawing his sword. When the hollow appeared and launched a projectile at them. Naomi ran in front of Ichigo extending her hand out. "I got this" she said focusing her extra telekinetic powers on stopping the attack.

The weapon stopped in midair but only for a moment before seemingly braking through the invisible barrier and continued its course. The teens quickly jumped to avoid the attack and Ichigo ran forward raising zangetsu and neatly destroyed the hollow.

Naomi stood staring at her hands with wide eyes "Naomi, are you alright" he asked placing his hands on her shoulders. The girl nodded slightly still not looking Ichigo in his eyes. "Ichigo something's wrong with my powers I've never had trouble stopping something like that before" she said and fell to her knees.

Ichigo followed her to the ground "You're obviously not okay" he said before lifting her off the ground and holding her bridal style in his arms "I'm taking you to Urahara's maybe he'll know why your powers are acting up." He said and then took off with a flash step to the shop.

It did not take long to arrive and he was spotted by Ururu and Jinta who were sweeping outside. The kids ran up to the orange haired soul reaper. "Is she hurt" shouted the young boy. Ichigo shook his head "she's in shock, Is Urahara in?"

The two nodded their heads and led Ichigo inside where Urahara was working in the shop. The man looked up and immediately sensed something was off and the two teens into a back room. Ichigo set Naomi down and took a spot next to her placing a comforting arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. Urahara sat down in front of them "What going on?" he asked.

Naomi responded before Ichigo could open his mouth. "We were fighting hollows, none of them were even that strong, but when I tried to use my powers to stop an attack it broke right through the barrier of my telekinesis." Urahara nodded looking pensive. "There are only two options I can think of right now. One: The hollows have advanced in strength and control to the point they can hide their own spiritual pressure while in battle."

"Or" Ichigo prodded and the shopkeeper sighed "Or Naomi's powers are either malfunctioning or growing therefore certain abilities will be off for a while. Perhaps you should call your father on this situation." Naomi only shook her head "My father wouldn't know much as he was not chosen to hold Jiyu Na Hana, so it's not really worth a long distance call."

Urahara nodded "Then I will investigate the first option with Aizen up there, which might just be it, for the time being though you should be careful in using your powers. Naomi nodded and stood bowing slightly "thank you Urahara" Ichigo fid the same and put his arm around her shoulders.

Ichigo walked Naomi to her house. The two stood at the door "Ichi, thanks for…" she wasn't able to finish because Ichigo had wrapped his arms around her a pulled her into his chest. "Naomi, this will all be okay, you've lived through too much to let this affect you."

Naomi chuckled slightly and pressed her lips to Ichigo's. The two separated after the need for air became too strong, "I'll see you later Ichi" she said before entering her home and Ichigo turned to head to his own.

Naomi walked up to her room and lit a few candles the atmosphere helped for what she had planned. She sat on her bed and began to relax and focus on the world she wished to go to. Her eyes opened and she saw that she was no longer in her bedroom but instead in the world of her zanpacto.

She walked the now familiar building until she reached the old fountain and she sat and began to wait for the spirit of her zanpacto. She did not have to wait long until the beautiful silver eyed woman walked out and sat down next to her current master.

"I take it you already know why I'm here." Jiyu Na Hana nodded and Naomi prodded further "So is something going on with my powers: are they advancing or malfunctioning what's happening to me?"

Jiyu Na Hana looked down at the girl "I don't know child this has never happened with any of my previous wielders, it might have something to do with the fact that you are a human and not a full soul reaper." She said. Naomi nodded she had been thinking the same thing. "Can it be fixed?"

The woman nodded "Only with training, young one." Naomi smiled slightly "Thank you, Jiyu Na Hana, I'll see you soon." Naomi closed her eyes and when she opened them she was back in her room. Naomi turned over in her bed and fell asleep.

**-In hueco mundo-**

Aizen sat in his throne in Las Noches and looked down over the two espada that were in front of him. "Uliquiorra and Yammy I have a mission for you. You two are to head to Karakura town and gather some information for me. "The Espada bowed deeper "I want information on two individuals in particular an orange haired soul reaper named Ichigo Kurosaki, and a brown haired girl with bright red eyes I believe she goes by Naomi Shizuka."

The two nodded their heads and stood abruptly leaving the room. Gin Ichimaru approached from behind Aizen "Na Captain Aizen tha' name Shizuka is she related ta the lovely Kinko Shizuka ya were so close ta?" Aizen smirked. "I'm banking on that Gin".

**END note **

**Oxymoron: Okay everyone that was the first chapter, please review they really help in making me want to write, but please no flames. Until next time BYE BYE.**


End file.
